


(Im)purity

by sabotenworld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is curious about sex. Jisoo can't believe he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s an off day and Jeonghan is spending it at a coffee shop with his friend Jisoo, because Seungcheol was busy with something his boyfriend called *~leader duties~*. Jisoo is currently babbling to him over lattes and cookies about how cool some obscure Youtube artist is, how his (or her? Jeonghan wasn’t listening) voice quality was so good that it inspired him, and Jeonghan can only think of Seungcheol. Specifically, sex with Seungcheol. Seungcheol pinning him down and kissing his neck, Seungcheol trailing kisses down his chest, watching Seungcheol fuck him senseless, slick with sweat and his hair a mess and-

“You wanna listen?” he hears Jisoo say excitedly. He nods slowly and picks up the earphones Jisoo passes him, plugging one bud in his ear. He’s half hard; he really didn't feel like listening to ballads at that moment, but it did distract him from his less-than-innocent thoughts.

“It’s pretty good,” Jeonghan offers when the song is halfway finished.

Jisoo smiles, proud of his newly discovered song. “Isn’t it great! He just posted that song last night and I’ve been listening to it nonstop ever since, I’ve been subscribed to his Youtube channel since forever, and his songs are great and all, but this one is…” And Jeonghan’s imagination was off to sex-with-Seungcheol-land again.

“Hey Jisoo,” Jeonghan starts when Jisoo stops rambling to drink some coffee. Jisoo raises his eyebrows to show he’s listening. “You ever done it?”

Jisoo lowers his cup to answer: “Done what?”, the drinks again.

“Have sex.”

Jisoo chokes on his coffee and gets into a coughing fit that causes other customers to stare at the two of them. Jeonghan gets up from his seat and slaps his back until he stopped coughing.

“I’m saving myself for marriage!” Jisoo says defensively once the other customers had gone back to minding their own business. Jeonghan noticed how pink his ears were. “Why?” he adds, curious.

“I want to try it,” Jeonghan admits. “I was wondering if I should ask Seungcheol if he was up to it and-“ He starts laughing at how shocked Jisoo looked, his eyes and mouth wide open. “Stop making that face!” he says, slapping Jisoo’s arm lightly.

“I’m against it!” Jisoo huffs, crossing his arms. “Like, why the rush? You’ve only been dating a few months. Can’t you wait until you’re married?”

The thought of marrying Seungcheol was appealing, Jeonghan admitted to himself. He stopped imagining how he would cook for Seungcheol and feed him and loosen Seungcheol’s tie after he came home from work in order to come up with a conclusion: “But I’m horny now.”

Jisoo looks absolutely scandalized at his choice of words.

“I’ll do it! I’ll ask him!” Jeonghan says after a while of silence (Jeonghan in contemplation and Jisoo in disbelief at what he was hearing from Jeonghan). “I’ll ask him to room with me and then seduce him.” He grinned at Jisoo’s shocked face. “Then I’ll tell you all about it and you see if you still want to wait until you get married!”

The whole commute home Jisoo complains about how Jeonghan is corrupting his purity and dragging Jisoo into sin as well, but Jeonghan is determined. He will get to fuck that Choi Seungcheol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the disappointing smut part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i can't believe i still updated this oh my fucking god im so embarrassed. i posted chapter 1 in november and update it now and it's the most disappointing thing ever i am so sorry xD

"Oh well, I'm tired, I'll go rest now," Jeonghan announced loudly. It earns him lazy "good night"s from his dongsaengs, and an absent pat on the head from his boyfriend. Damn Wonwoo for choosing this suspenseful thriller that had everyone’s eyes glued to the screen and have no attention to spare for him. He poked Jisoo’s side as he passed him on the way to the room, gesturing to Seungcheol when he got the younger boy’s attention. Jisoo shook his head at him.

-

_From: Jeonghan_

_Hong! Tell Seungcheol to follow me!_

 

Jisoo frowns at his phone. Jeonghan was bossing him around again, this time making him an accessory for engaging in… lewd acts. He ignores the text, focusing on the blonde woman running on the streets on the tv screen, until Jeonghan bombards him with messages with only "PLEASE" written on them. He sighed as he turned to Seungcheol beside him. "Seungcheol, maybe you should check on Jeonghan."

Seungcheol's eyes don't leave the tv screen, instead he slings his arm around Jisoo's shoulders absently. His body jolted in surprise at a jump scare on tv, reacting loudly along with the other boys. Jisoo's unaffected; he's seen this movie a couple of times. Seungcheol laughed. "Jeonghan? He's probably asleep now."

His phone keeps buzzing and he would've just turned it off if he wasn't downloading that new mobile game he wanted to play. "He wasn't feeling well a while ago," Jisoo lies in monotone.

-

Needless to say, Jeonghan got what he wanted.

Seungcheol lifts one of Jeonghan's legs up to wrap it around his waist, and the new angle lets him hit a spot that has Jeonghan mewling and squeezing his eyes shut, one hand cupping his mouth and the other pressing fingertips into Seungcheol's arm.

"Good?"

Jeonghan nods fervently.

Hands caress Jeonghan's thighs and he forces his eyes open to look at Seungcheol. He looked so much better than he did in the countless daydreams Jeonghan had about this moment: plump lips slightly parted, hair slicked with sweat, dark eyes half-lidded with lust as he moved his hips faster.

"Seungcheol," Jeonghan choked out once he's wrapped a hand around his own dick, gripping it tight and stroking in time to Seungcheol's thrusts. "I'm close, please don't stop."

It frustrates Jeonghan when Seungcheol misses a beat in favor of resting one elbow beside Jeonghan's head to kiss him, but the messy slide of their lips and tongues against each other makes Jeonghan's mind go blank. He mindlessly slid his hand from Seungcheol's arm down his side, feeling the warm skin moist with sweat, finally settling on one of the firm cheeks of Seungcheol's ass and pushing in time with Seungcheol's thrusts to get him inside deeper. The gesture makes Seungcheol groan into the kiss and pound into Jeonghan more eagerly.

Jeonghan pulls aways from the kiss when he comes with a whimper, accidentally biting into Seungcheol's lower lip. The older man hisses but continues thrusting into him at a steady pace to ride out Jeonghan's orgasm.

 

Jeonghan closed his eyes and reached a hand up from Seungcheol's ass to stroke his short hair encouragingly. He reveled in the sound of Seungcheol's groans as his boyfriend chased his own orgasm, the pace of his thrusting erratic, his breaths coming out in short, hot puffs of air against Jeonghan's neck. The moan ripped from Seungcheol's throat when he came was the hottest thing Jeonghan had heard in his entire life, and he was sure he would've been turned on again had he not been completely exhausted.

Seungcheol collapsed on top of him. Jeonghan just lets him bury his face against the pillow, listening to Seungcheol breathe heavily beside his ear. Once their breathing had evened out somewhat, Jeonghan gives him a light slap on the arm. "Get off."

Seungcheol gave a short, breathless laugh. "I just did."

Jeonghan laughed and slapped his arm again, harder this time. Seungcheol pushes himself up to pull out of Jeonghan, pressing a quick kiss on his lips before lying down beside him and taking the condom off. Jeonghan feels the bed move under Seungcheol's weight and turns his head to see a tired but loving smile on his boyfriend's face. He noticed a red speck on his lips. "Oh my god, you're bleeding! I'm so sor-" A pair of lips on his own shuts Jeonghan up, and he just lets his eyes close as Seungcheol kissed him slowly.

Seungcheol pulls away to smile at him. "I love you," he said as he wrapped his toned arms around Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hummed back contentedly. They were both sweaty and he had come on his stomach, but he didn't care, he felt content just lying down and listening to Seungcheol's slowly steadying heartbeat. "I love you too," he murmured against his chest. He closes his eyes when Seungcheol starts stroking his hair. He just wanted to curl up and go to sleep while cuddling his boyfriend, but they didn't live alone, he knew that the other boys could walk in on them at any moment looking for a shirt or a book they couldn't find.

"We should clean up," he hears Seungcheol say. He opened his eyes to look up at Seungcheol smiling at him with a look of pure adoration. He nuzzled against Seungcheol's neck and feels its vibrations when Seungcheol laughed. "A little longer, then."

Seungcheol sat up after a while, making Jeonghan whine in protest. "Let's get cleaned up. They might be going to sleep soon."

Jeonghan stretched out lazily. "Wet wipes where you got the condoms and lube," he instructed with a yawn. Seungcheol gave him a nod and opens the drawers beside the bed. "We might need a shower though," Jeonghan added. He tried to sit up but the now searing pain in his ass made him hiss and lie back down. So that was what they warned about in all the newbie gay sex guides he'd read. Good thing he'd planned ahead and scheduled to carry out his scheme a night before an off day so he wouldn't be unable to attend dance practices.

"You okay?" Seungcheol asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry. He cleans the dried come off of Jeonghan's stomach gently, and his intense staring at Jeonghan's body suddenly made the long-haired man feel self-conscious. More so when Seungcheol stared as his thighs as he pried Jeonghan's legs open.

"What are you doing!" Jeonghan spluttered as he clicked them back closed. He grabs the wipes from Seungcheol's hand. "I can clean up myself."

Seungcheol laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck like he did whenever he was embarrassed. "Sorry."

They clean themselves up in silence. Jeonghan hadn't anticipated sex to be this messy, with all the lube and sweat and come they had to change the sheets.

"Hey Jeonghannie, did you plan all this?" Seungcheol asked casually when Jeonghan was standing awkwardly beside the bed as Seungcheol changed the sheets butt-naked.

_Fuck._ "Why would you think that?" Jeonghan asked calmly. He felt so embarrassed and naked (well, he _was_ naked anyway) that he wanted to floor to swallow him up.

"I dunno, everything just seemed really convenient. Lube and condoms and wipes nearby." Seungcheol shrugged. Jeonghan looked down at his toes in shame. Of all the times Choi Seungcheol could choose to think analytically, it was today.

"But you know what, I've actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to."

Jeonghan looked up. There was that sheepish smile on Seungcheol's face again, accompanied by a faint pink flush on his cheeks, and it's so cute Jeonghan can't help but laugh and feel at ease. "Fine, I planned it," he admitted. "Sorry."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Seungcheol fluffs up the last pillow he changed the cover of. "It was perfect."

-

"I'm glad you love your best friend and helped him get some," Jeonghan sang cheerily to Jisoo.The movie had ended and Jeonghan and Seungcheol had finished showering, now everyone was either sleeping already, or getting ready to sleep. Jeonghan and Jisoo were the only ones still brushing their teeth.

Jisoo frowned at him, continuing to brush his teeth while Jeonghan hummed a happy song beside him. He spat a mouthful of toothpaste foam into the sink. "My best friend is Brandon." He rinsed his mouth out with water from a small cup.

Now it was Jeonghan’s turn to frown. He quickly finished brushing his teeth before Jisoo could leave. "Well, have you helped Brandon get laid, _ever_?" Jisoo looks miffed. Jeonghan grins in victory. “I love you too, best friend.”


End file.
